


Too Close

by ghostgorl



Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Eventual Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgorl/pseuds/ghostgorl
Summary: Alex starts to doubt his relationship with Mr. President...*Personas/smp characters, not the actual person**It's called 'Too Close' because as I finished writing the song 'Too Close' by Sir Chloe came on and it kinda fit the story..*
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 291





	Too Close

Alex stood in the dimmed hallway of the white house staring up at the cold eyes of his lover’s portrait. The painting was slightly uncentered and Alex found it fitting. 

The chirping of the crickets made Alex feel at home even though he knew he was far from it. 

He let out a defeated sigh and took his beanie off, shaking his hair from its flattened form. He placed his beanie on the skinny table next to the portrait and ran his fingers through his hair as he went back to staring.

Alex took in how proud Schlatt looked; how his hair was pushed back and not in his face like it was recently and the small smile he held. He reminisced about how Schlatt used to pick Alex up and swing him around in a loving embrace and they would smile and laugh until their cheeks hurt. He thought of when Schlatt would lay him down and kiss him gently. They would make love and then Schlatt would take care of Alex afterward by rubbing his back or running a hot bath. 

Now, Schlatt takes Alex with vigor and temper. He remembers when Schlatt first told him that he was planning on tearing down the white house. Alex protested and begged Schlatt not to because the white house was partially his idea and he helped to build it. 

That night, Schlatt fucked Alex so senseless and out of spite that Alex couldn’t walk at all the next day. Nonetheless, Alex loved when Schlatt was rough, but he didn’t like the anger, hate, and sloppiness of the sex. 

Alex was brought out of his thoughts by heavy footsteps pounding down the hallway. He saw the shadow of the man he came to see and he froze like a deer in headlights, almost forgetting what he came to do. The ram came into sight and paused when he saw Alex staring at him. 

“Alex, why are you here?” The taller questioned. Alex stuttered,

“I-I want to tell you something.” 

Schlatt motioned for Alex to go on.

“I think...maybe...It might-” 

“Get on with it!” The ram urged, annoyed. 

“We should only continue as business partners.” Alex finally announced. He was shaking slightly as he looked at the ground. 

“What? Why all of a sudden?” The older man asked. Alex thought he saw a glimmer of sadness in the other, but if it was there, it was gone as soon as it appeared. 

“You treat me like a sex doll, Schlatt. You only fuck me when you’re angry or drunk and you have become less involved in my life!” Alex confessed.

“Where is this coming from, Alex? You always are a moaning slut whenever we fuck, so what else do you want from me?” Schlatt angrily told the other.

“I want you to be there, Schlatt! You’re never there for me emotionally! I miss when you were loving like before you became president." Schlatt took a few steps forward until he was close enough that he had to look down at the other. Schlatt raised his hand and cupped Alex’s cheek. He tilted the younger’s chin to make eye contact. 

“I’m sorry.” Schlatt started. Alex was a little taken aback by the apology. 

“I didn’t anticipate how hard this job would be. I’m the fucking president, Alex!” 

“And I’m your fucking vice!” Alex shouted. 

“We have the same responsibilities, Schlatt! You wouldn’t be extremely stressed and angry all the time if you would just let me help! To just let me do my job! You underestimate me, Schlatt.” Alex told. He was now shaking and the tears finally fell down his cheeks as he tried to pull away from Schlatt, but Schlatt wouldn’t let him as he wiped away the latter’s tears. 

“Alex, I don’t underestimate you. I just don’t want you to get hurt. Baby, please..." 

Alex leaned into Schlatt’s gentle caress, secretly knowing he shouldn’t. Despite his gut’s feeling, he pushed himself up on his tiptoes to meet Schlatt’s lips. The older immediately responded to the kiss, resting his right hand on the small of Alex’s back and his left on his cheek, pulling Alex closer. 

Schlatt forced his tongue into Alex’s mouth and the latter let out a small moan and Schlatt pulled away,

“Look at you, already so worked up.” he teased. 

“Shut up,” Alex muttered as he reached up for another kiss, but Schlatt pulled away, smirking. 

“I thought you wanted to end things?” 

“Schlatt, I’m serious. Kiss me now or I will leave.” 

Schlatt smiled a genuine smile and Alex felt his stomach flip; this is what he missed. Schlatt ducked down to reconnect their lips and Alex ran his fingers through the older's hair, slightly tugging it. He shivered when Schlatt let out a grunt. Alex slipped his hand into Schlatt’s front pocket and fished out the keys to Schlatt’s office, lips still connected. Once he found them he smiled into the kiss and finally pulled away. He marveled at his lover’s swollen lips and glazed over eyes.  
Alex graciously took Schlatt’s hand off of his cheek and held it to guide him the couple feet to the large oak door. Once they were inside the room, Schlatt pressed Alex against the door and darted to his neck, making small love bites. Alex squirmed as he let little moans slip past his lips. His hands found their way under Schlatt’s blazer and untucked the white button-up shirt from his black dress pants and made his way under that one too.

He felt up Schlatt’s stomach as his head lolled backward, allowing Schlatt more access. Instead, Schlatt backed away and Alex whined from his absence.

“Just taking in the view, sweetheart,” Schlatt mumbled as he loosened his tie and pulled it off. Alex stepped forward and started taking the president’s blazer off, throwing it on a nearby chair. Schlatt bent down to place his hands under Alex’s thighs and lifted him up so his legs were around his waist. Schlatt continued to leave hickeys on the other’s collar as he carried him to the large desk in the center of the room. He shoved everything aside as he placed Alex down. Most of it fell onto the floor, including the small nameplate that read ‘President Schlatt’ that landed name up, seemingly taunting the two. 

Once Alex was sat down, Schlatt started palming him through his slacks, making Alex immediately turn red. His hand instinctually flew to his mouth to muffle his moans, but Schlatt pulled it back down.

“I want to hear you, baby,” Schlatt said slowly in a lower octave than usual.

“Schlatt..please..” Alex moaned out.

“Please what, sweetie?” 

“Please...please let me come, Schlatt.” 

"Already? All that pent up frustration must have made you easy. Go ahead, baby." Schlatt smirked as he palmed Alex faster, loving the pants and small quiet curses coming from the Hispanic’s mouth. 

Finally, Alex came with a jerk and a long whine as he arched his back, his chest now on Schlatt’s chest. Schlatt pushed Alex’s hair back as he kissed beneath the latter’s ear,

“Good job, baby.” Schlatt praised. Alex grimaced at the gross feeling in his pants. Schlatt unbuttoned Alex’s blazer while still kissing his neck. Alex squirmed from both discomfort and anticipation. 

Quickly, Alex was stripped of his blazer and his white undershirt was unbuttoned. The two politicians sloppily kissed until Alex was aroused again. Alex unbuttoned a couple of Schlatt’s buttons on his white shirt until his hands were pinned down and Schlatt reconnected his lips to his neck. Alex whined, his arousal getting the best of him. Schlatt recognized his impatience and pulled him off the desk. 

“Turn around,” Schlatt commanded, which to the latter complied. Alex stood in front of the desk until Schlatt pushed him down, his chest now on the desk. Schlatt reached around the shorter’s waist and pulled his pants down, belt and all since Alex usually kept his pants loose even with the belt. Schlatt had gotten onto him a couple of times about it, saying it made him look unprofessional, but obviously, Alex never fixed the habit. 

Alex jolted as the cold office air hit his lower half. He heard Schlatt unbuckling his belt and throwing it across the room, and he listened as the other unzipped his pants and pulled them down. When nothing happened, Alex lifted his head slightly to look behind him. He moaned when he saw Schlatt stroking his member. Schlatt raised his gaze to meet Alex’s and they both blushed.

“Like what you see, kitten?” Schlatt teasingly asked as he reached over and shoved the other’s head back down. Alex always hated the nickname, nevertheless, he felt his dick jump. Two fingers appeared next to Alex’s face and he knew what to do. He took Schlatt’s fingers in his mouth and started coating them with his saliva. He dipped his tongue between the two digits and bobbed his head a bit. 

“Fuck..” Schlatt moaned as he removed the two. He spread Alex’s legs apart as Alex pushed his ass up slightly. Schlatt prodded the other’s hole and laughed at how the other wriggled and moaned. 

“Mierda…Mierda..” Alex moaned as Schlatt slowly entered one finger. 

“Why are you doing one?! I want both!” Alex whined. Schlatt laughed lowly and he shoved the other finger in, savoring how Alex yelped when he did so. Schlatt’s hand came down hard onto Alex’s ass as he kept trying to fuck himself on the older’s digits. Schlatt leaned over Alex until his lips were grazing the others and chuckled when Alex tried to kiss him,

“I love you writhing underneath me like the slut you are. My slut, my beautiful slut.” Alex came for the second time.

“Yo-yours. Onl-y yours. Bésame, por favor..” Alex moaned out. Schlatt finally kissed the smaller boy. He continued kissing down his back, leaving small hickeys along the way. 

“You’re so sensitive, baby,” Schlatt mentioned as he picked his pants up slightly and held them mid-thigh. If Alex wasn’t dripping cum, he would have laughed at the sight. 

Schlatt walked to the other side of the desk and opened the bottom drawer to grab the bottle of lube because of course, this isn’t their first time in the office. When he was behind Alex again, he slathered the lube onto his shaft and covered Alex’s hole with some. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Schlatt asked.

“Si! Si! Por favor!” Alex said in a rush. Schlatt touched the other's hole with his tip but didn't go any farther. Alex whined and tried to push back onto the other and Schlatt laughed. 

“Please! Please! Sir, please!” He begged. Schlatt wanted to test his limits, so he didn’t move. Alex looked back with tears at the brim of his eyes. He tried to push back on the other again, but Schlatt brought his hand down to harshly slap the other’s ass. 

“Sir, please I need you. I need you so bad, Schla-” Alex was cut off by his own sharp inhale followed by a slutty moan. Schlatt had rammed into him. Alex gripped the edge of the desk as he tried to look back to make eye contact with Schlatt, but found he could barely keep his eyes open as Schlatt kept pounding into him. The sting mixed with Schlatt hitting his prostate was too much and he had already come for the third time and was nearing the fourth. 

“Do you want me to cum in you?” Schlatt asked. Alex moaned a string of yes’s. Schlatt sped up and his thrusts became sloppy. He reached around to pump Alex’s member as Alex arched his back along with the desk. Alex was a sweaty disheveled mess, which turned Schlatt on even more. 

“Come for me, Sir~” 

Schlatt thrust one more time before burying himself deep inside Alex and cumming. Alex came seconds after Schlatt, his body twitching and begging for rest. 

Schlatt helped Alex off the desk as his knees wobbled. He stood there awkwardly as cum dripped out of both sides of him. Schlatt kissed the top of his head and started putting his suit back on. Alex’s legs finally gave out as he sat on the floor buttoning his shirt and pulling his blazer on. 

“Sir...my pants.” He held up his underwear and slacks to show Schlatt. 

“It’s only the underwear that’s messy. Just wear the pants without underwear. We’re only going to the car and then home.” Schlatt tried to comfort. Alex sighed and pulled on the pants making a face at the uncomfortable feeling. 

Schlatt helped Alex up and kissed him slowly,

“Do you still wanna break up?” he joked. Alex elbowed him and tried to hide his smile, 

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first -real- work! 
> 
> Of course, if Quackity or Schlatt want me to take this down, I obviously will. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, requests, or just anything!!! (but sorry if I don't get to ur request or just don't do it lol)
> 
> I might end up adding this to a collection of one-shots if I make more...


End file.
